Ring Around The Rosey
by lizard15
Summary: After Draco looses the only girl he promised himself he'd ever love, he finds himself attracted to someone new and out of reach. READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!
1. Love at First Sight

Draco sighed as he sat down in his compartment on the train. He would be going back to Hogwarts for his 6th year. Crabbe and Goyle took his side and started a conversation. Draco stared out the window as he thought of the events of last year.  
  
.It was the 10th of January. Draco was sitting in the Gryfindor common room. Ginny told him to visit her there after Potions with Professor Snape. She told him she wanted to talk to him about something very important. So, Draco headed toward the Gryfindor common room when he had finished his homework. It was around 10:00. Draco whispered "Dragon Bogart" to the Fat Lady and the door swung open. He entered and took a seat on a couch beside Ginny.  
  
"Draco, I know we have been seeing each other for awhile but I don't think we should anymore," Ginny said softly. "It doesn't feel right and what if Ron finds out?"  
  
Draco's heart sunk as he heard her words.  
  
.Goyle punched Draco lightly on the arm and snickered. "Right Draco, we hammered him! To bad we lost though. Potter's too lucky!"  
  
"Uhhh. Right," Draco mumbled. Even thinking of Ginny brought up pain. Seeing her was much worse. He promised himself that she would be the only one he would fall in love with. She had denied him and Draco was lost without her. He shrugged the memory of Ginny off. It was best he did not think of her. "This year Potter will pay. Gryfindor might have won the Quiditch Cup last year but this time they're going down!"  
  
Draco spent the rest of the train trip talking with Goyle and Crabbe about the things they did over the summer. As the sun was setting, the train came to a halt. Draco exited the train and got on a carriage with Crabbe, Goyle, and a 5th year named Eric. They talked and before they knew it, they reached Hogwarts. They followed the crowds of students as they entered the Great Hall for the Sorting and the feast.  
  
Draco walked over to the Slytherin table and took a seat. Crabbe and Goyle sat next to him. He looked over to the Gryfindor table and spotted Harry talking with Ron. Next to him, he saw Ginny. Draco looked away. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't even look at her. He noticed that she had become more beautiful over the long summer.  
  
"Draco, get over her!" he whispered to himself.  
  
"What did you say Draco?" questioned Goyle.  
  
"Nothing," Draco said quickly. Suddenly, Dumbledore got on the stage and introduced the Sorting. The Sorting Hat sang its yearly song and then called the first year student to be sorted. Draco found his eyes wandering toward Ginny. He saw her talking intently to Harry. Then she passionately kissed him. Draco felt a sudden rage grow inside of him. He looked away and glared at the plate in front of him. How could she do this to him? Especially with Harry!  
  
'This shouldn't be getting to me. Just drop it.' Draco thought to himself. He whispered an insult about Harry to Crabbe and laughed. 'Harry!' he thought. 'Of all people!'  
  
The Sorting ended with Penelope Zuni. Then Dumbledore took a stand in the middle of the stage.  
  
"I would like the introduce our newest students. They have transferred here from different schools. First, we have Tom Richard and Victoria Jickerson who came here from Beuxbauten (A/N: spelling?)." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Draco whispered to Goyle, "Why can't he just stop announcing and start the feast!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving." Goyle replied. Draco looked up at Dumbledore. He gazed at the students over him half moon sceptecals.  
  
".And finally, we have Oliver George and Esme Abringer from Durmstrang. Oliver is in his 4th year and Esme is in her 6th year." Dumbledore continued.  
  
Draco drummed his fingers and stared anxiously at the golden plate in front of him.  
  
".So, Esme and Oliver, from Durmstrang, will both be seated in Gryfindor. Now, may I have your attention, please? I have a few very important announcements. As you should all know, the Forbidden Forest is prohibited. Any student who enters will receive a detention and have points taken off from their house. Also, the basement chambers are closed for the year because of construction. Now, let the Feast begin!" Dumbledore announced.  
  
Draco watched as the all of the golden plates filled with chicken, beef, salad, rolls, broccoli, mashed potatoes, buttered noodles, and rice. He turned to Goyle and saw him demolishing his plateful of chicken drumsticks. Draco raised an eyebrow and helped himself to some fluffy mashed potatoes.  
  
The feast ended and many people got out of their seats and headed up to their dormitories. Draco waited for Goyle and Crabbe to finish with their meals. Fifteen minutes passed. They were the last people in the Great Hall besides the some of the teachers. Draco yawned and watched Crabbe and Goyle finish off the mounds of pudding on their plates.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Draco urged. "I need some sleep."  
  
"One more pie?" Crabbe begged. "Please?"  
  
"Sure, but I'm heading out. See you at the dormitories," Draco said as his got up and started to the door. "Bye."  
  
Draco shook his head. Crabbe and Goyle could eat all of the food on the whole Slytherin table and still have room to spare! The halls were dark with only a few candles lit. All of the students had gone to their common rooms. Draco turned a corner and ran straight into someone. Draco hit the ground hard. He tried to get a look at whom he had run into.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said a girl. Draco gaped as he saw her face. She had long dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her skin was soft and smooth. The makeup she wore complimented her completion. She formed her lips into a smile. "I wasn't watching."  
  
"Hey, that's fine," Draco said. He bent down and started picking up the things she dropped. "It was my fault."  
  
"Well, I better get going," she said with a smile. Draco handed the books to her. She received them and turned, tossing her hair.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" Draco shouted as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Esme," she replied looking back. Then she turned and continued down the hall. Draco stared after her until she faded into darkness.  
  
"Esme," Draco whispered. Then her continued his walk to the Slytherin common room. He hadn't felt that way about anyone at first sight. Even Ginny.  
  
A/N: I really hope you liked the beginning to my story! I'm sorry that it is kind of short. But anyway, this is my first story so PLEASE review with any comments or suggestions! 


	2. Ouch, that hurts

Draco awoke with a start and sat straight up in his bed. He was soaked in sweat from head to toe and was breathing heavily. His head was throbbing. He just had a terrible dream.  
  
Draco was swirling through the air on his broomstick. He scanned the air for a glint of gold. At that moment, he was in the middle of a Quiddich match: Slytherin versus Gryfindor.  
  
"Slytherin is up by ten but Gryfindor is looking good!" Lee Jordan cried. Draco swirled around as Slytherin scored a point. Draco looked out if the corner of his eye and spotted Harry. He was going to insult him until he noticed Harry's face. He was staring down with a look of fear and shock on his face. Draco felt a sudden cold come across his body. There no warmth left in his body. All of his worst fears came to mind. He had no good memories left. Draco turned and met Harry's stare. A dozen dementors had walked on to the field. All Draco could hear was raspy breathing from the dementors. He felt his broomstick plunge straight towards the ground. He tried to control his broomstick but he felt like he was being controlled. Within a matter of seconds, Draco met the ground with a crack. His broomstick split into two and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and back. The pain was unbearable. Draco fell into darkness .  
  
Draco turned to his side and looked and glanced at the alarm clock. It read 5:30 am. He groaned and stepped out of bed. Draco knew he wouldn't fall back to sleep so he walked out of the dormitories and headed toward the Slytherin bathroom so he could shower. When Draco finished his shower he pulled on a white beater and a pair of faded jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw his baby blue eyes staring back at him. His short, shaggy, bleach blond hair, which he no longer combed back and gelled, stood up in all different directions. He ran his hand through his hair in attempt to straighten it. Then he smoothed out his white beater so his muscles showed through. Then he walked out of the Slytherin common room and down to the hall.  
  
He wandered around the hallways thinking about things that weighed heavily upon his mind: pressure from his father to do well in school, his mysterious dream, Ginny kissing Harry, and Esme. He decided to head to the Great Hall and wait until breakfast was served. He looked at his watch. It read 7:06. When he arrived at the Great Hall no one was there. The Hall was dark except for a faint glow from a few candles floating around the ceiling. Draco sat at the Slytherin table and let his mind wander. Students started to file in the Great Hall and take their seats. Breakfast appeared on the golden plates. Draco helped himself to some sausage and eggs. Abruptly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Draco jumped and flailed around.  
  
"Oh, sorry, erm, I heard Slytherins and Gryffindors have potions together, do you know where it is?" Esme asked. "I'm new, we met, remember?"  
  
Draco stared dumbfounded and then finally replied, "Err, yea, um, it's with Professor Snape in the dungeons. When you goon out of the Great Hall, turn left and walk until you meet a staircase. Walk down the stairs and turn right. I can show you where it is right now if you'd like."  
  
"That's okay, I have to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but thanks anyway. Your name, is it Draco?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, see you around," Esme said. She turned and headed out of the Great Hall. Draco sunk in his seat and pounded his head in his hands. 'I can't believe she's friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine!' he exclaimed to himself. He felt empty. He knew he was falling for her but she was out of reach, even for him. But why would she ask him for directions if she could have asked Harry or Hermoine? He slammed his hands down on the table and stood up quickly. He walked out of the Great Hall and to the Slytherin common room to change into his robes for his first day of class.  
  
Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini escorted Draco to his first class of the day, Potions. When they reached the dungeons, Pansy and Blaise continued to talk to him. He lost interest and looked around for Esme. He spotted her in the back of the room talking to the Dream Team, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. Draco shook his head as Professor Snape entered the classroom. Class went by fast; Snape would not stop breathing down Harry's back. Snape ended up giving Harry a detention and taking 15 points off from Gryfindor. That cheered Draco up a little.  
  
The rest of the day went all right. He didn't get much homework. However, in the back of his mind the thought of Esme troubled him. He was filled with jealousy. At eh end of the day, Draco headed up the dormitories and wrote a not to Esme. It said, 'Hey, I was wondering if you would meet me in the library tomorrow at 8. I can't stop thinking about you and I need to talk about you. Draco." Draco read it over and tied it to his handsome brown owl, Pluto. He opened the window and sent the owl to deliver the owl to Esme. Draco changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He fell asleep quickly and dreamt about kissing Esme's soft lips.  
  
Draco awoke to find Pluto nibbling his nose. He pushed Pluto off and found a note tied to his leg. Draco untied it and unfolded it. It read, "Draco, I'm sorry but I have plans already. Maybe another time. Esme." Draco sighed and fell into a bad mood.  
  
The week pasted slowly, but Draco survived it. Quidditch practice started this afternoon so Draco dressed himself in his green robes and left with his broomstick in hand. Flint, the captain for the Slytherin team, was waiting for the team on the quidditch field. When they all arrived, Flint lectured them and ran a strategy across the team.  
  
"Now, I think we should start our practice with a short scrimmage," Flint said as he released the snitch and bulgers. He split the team into two and said, "Get ready, and go!"  
  
The team pushed off the ground and rushed into the air. Draco flew high in the air, feeling the cool air rush against his face. Draco stopped in the air and looked for the snitch. Draco spotted two figures walking across the grounds. Draco squinted and noticed that the two people were Harry and Esme! Draco raised his eyebrows and swerved closer to the ground se he could eavesdrop. Harry leaned toward Esme and softly kissed her on the lips. He put his hand in her long dark hair and deepened the kiss. Draco's heart sunk.  
  
"Draco, the snitch is right next to you!" Flint yelled. "Snap out of it!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about making these first two chapters kinda boring but I had to introduce the story and stuff. But trust me it'll get better. I have it all in my head! Thanks a lot for the previous reviews (Even though I only got 3). And thanks to dreamoftf for helping me think of ideas! lol! PLEASE keep read and reviewing. Tell me what you think should happen! 


End file.
